Ficlet Do you real -Vkook-
by dewi.db
Summary: apa aku bisa menggapaimu.. seperti tangan ini yang selalu menggapai bayangmu.. aku mengharapkanmu.. dan seketika kau datang padaku.. apa kau ada? / VKook


**[Ficlet] Do you real?** **-Vkook-**

Title : Do you real?  
Cast : VKook, other.  
Length : Ficlet  
Genre : General  
Rating : Teenagers

hoii hoii... hhehe... lagi tergila-gila nih sama BTS apalagi Vkook couple.. haha.. this is first ff about BTS and new couple... and..  
WARNING : YAOI / BL. yg ga suka dilarang keras BACA. thx!

story is begin!

tuk tuk tuk! hentakan kaki terdengar begitu hampa dan dingin. semilir anginpun seakan telah menghilang dari bumi. tenang namun redup. mungkin inilah suasana yang menggambarkan keadaan di sore ini.

V terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. entah apa yg dia cari dan entah akan kemana dia pergi.. kakinya seperti melayang sendiri menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di suatu tempat.

"eh... kenapa aku berada disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "ini kan ruangan kelas Kookie. kenapa aku bisa sampai didepan kelas jongkook?"

V diam memandangi kelas yg biasa jungkook tempati, kelas dimana V selalu melewatinya hanya untuk melihat sosok jungkook. sosok yg membuatnya gugup setiap kali memandangnya. namun, tidak dengan kali ini. kini hati V selalu sakit setiap melihatnya, mendengar suaranya ataupun berada ditempat dimana pernah jungkook tempati.

"huft.. kenapa aku kesini. jelas-jelas tempat ini selalu membuatku sakit. bodoh. kau sungguh bodoh V.. kau juga bodoh kaki.. kau juga,hati.. dan... dia juga..." keluhnya pada diri sendiri. "tapi aku yg lebih bodoh karena telah mencintainya."

"memang siapa yg kamu cintai?"

"jungkook" jawabnya. "EH..." terkejut dengan pertanyaan seseorang di belakangnya, V pun langsung berbalik. namun tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya. seketika suasananya berubah menyeramkan, dengan ketakutan V memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat ada sosok yg ia cintai tengah duduk didalam ruangan kelas itu.

"jungkook." ucapnya tak percaya. seketika V bersembunyi karena takut jungkook melihatnya. "eh tidak mungkin. pasti hanya imajinasiku." V pun memastikan apa benar ada jungkook atau tidak. dan ternyata, V tidak melihat siapapun. "tidak ada siapa-siapa, atau j-jangan jangaaan... KYAA eommaaaa... aku takuuut." jerit V ketika sadar bahwa yg diliatnya mungkin saja hantu.

"huft. untung saja aku tidak dimakan hantu." senang V setelah keluar dari sekolahnya dan kini ia tengah menunggu subway tujuannya di halte dekat sekolah.

tak lama kemudian, subway yg V tunggu datang dan dengan segera V masuk ke subway tersebut..

dan disinilah V sekarang, duduk sendiri di dekat jendela, lalu melamun. tapi tiba-tiba lamunannya terganggu saat V melihat ada sosok jungkook di jendela, atau tepatnya di kursih di sebrangnya. V langsung memejamkan matanya karena V lagi-lagi memikirkan Jungkook.

"arghh tidak tidak.. pasti hanya ilusi lagi. fokus V fokus." ucapnya meyakinkan. lalu V membuka matanya dan melihat kursih disebelahnya. tidak ada.  
"huft, apa aku begitu merindukannya, sampai aku terus membayangkannya. arghh.. aku bisa gila!" kesal V.

sampai juga V di tempat tujuan, dengan lunglai dan lemah, V turun dari subway dan hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya namun sebuah suara dibelakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"hyung."

"eh... seperti suara jungkook."

"Taehyung hyung."

tanpa kata-kata V pun membalikkan badannya. dan kembali, V menemukan sosok jungkook berdiri di hadapannya.

"oooohh ayolaaaah... kenapa aku terus menerus membayangkannya." keluhnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan jungkook.

"hyung tunggu!"

"dan kini khayalanku bisa bicara? apa aku begitu sangat sangat merindukannya sampai sampai dia bisa bicara?" gerutu V namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena terfikir sabuah hal aneh. "eh? bisa bicara?" V pun membalikkan badannya lagi dan melihat jungkook masih ada dibelakangnya.

"hyung" panggil jungkook lalu mendekati V. "hyung.. apa kau menyukaiku?"

"iya." jawab V polos. "eh.. ti-tidak... bukan seperti itu."

"hyung!" panggil jungkook dengan nada serius dan perlahan semakin mendekati V. "apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya jungkook dan jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan jungkook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah V.

"i-iya.. aku mencintaimu." jawab V pasrah dan dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya saat wajah jungkook semakin mendekat. dan...

greeep!

"nado saranghae hyung!" ucap jungkook dibarengi dengan pelukan bahagia kepada V.

"eh.. kukira akan diciumnya." bisik V polos.

"kau bilang apa hyung?" tanya jungkook karena tidak mendengar ucapan V barusan.

"a-ani. bukan apa-apa. mmm... apa aku berkhayal tentangmu lagi?" tanya V bingung.

pletak!

"aww.. kenapa memukulku?"

"sudah percaya aku nyata?" V hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan jungkook barusan, membuat jungkook tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan V. "baiklah hyung. berarti sekarang kau milikku." ucapnya tersenyum bahagia.

"baiklah... EH? mi-milikmu? bukannya kau sudah bersama jimin?"

"hah? kapan?"

"5 hari yang lalu.. aku lihat jimin menembakmu di kelas. bahkan anak-anak dikelaspun memberikan tepuk tangan. aku tidak mau jadi selingkuhanmu Kookie."

pletak!

"Aw.. kenapa kau memukul jidatku lagi." keluh V.

"karena kau bodoh, hyung." jawabnya lalu berjalan mendahului V.

"ish.. dasar kau."

dukkk!

"ugh.. kenapa kau menendang bokongku?"

"karna kau nakal kookie." V pun tertawa dan lari meninggalkan jungkook.

"YAA.. YAA.. awas kau hyung!"

dan mereka pun saling menyakiti bersama-sama diselingi canda tawa.

END

hAhAhA... sekian ff aneh en gaje pertama saya untuk VKook.. buat para VKook shiper, PLEASE! jangan bunuh saya.. apalah daya saya, da aku mah cuma debu di kaca rumahmu. #plakkk *abaikan*. baikah! cukup sekian dan terima kritik saran!

Oke.. see you in the next weird story..^^


End file.
